1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to scanning performed in a scanner or a Multi-Function Peripheral (MFP), and more particularly, to an automatic scanning method and apparatus and a computer-readable storage which stores a computer program.
2. Description of Related Art
There are various complicated processes for scanning a document using a scanner or an MFP that performs scanning and a personal computer (PC) coupled to the scanner or the MFP. Hence, users not accustomed to these apparatuses cannot easily scan a document. A scanner and a scanning apparatus driver for scanning the drive are usually required to scan a document. A tool for calling a scanning apparatus driver is also required to scan a document. Examples of the tool include an image application provided by, for example, MICROSOFT® and an Independent Hardware Vendor (IHV) application provided by a scanner manufacturer. Examples of the image application include PHOTOSHOP®, which must be separately purchased, and MICROSOFT PAINT® and KODAK IMAGING®, which are basically provided by the operating system of a computer.
In a conventional scanning method, first, a user who wants to scan a document must search a PC connected to a scanner for an application for calling a scanning apparatus driver. Then, the scanning apparatus driver is called using the found application, and the document is scanned using the called scanning apparatus driver. When a document is scanned according to such a conventional scanning method, the scanning is not easy for users not accustomed to the scanner or the PC. In particular, when scanning is performed using an MFP, manipulation of a plurality of keys on a panel of the MFP for scanning the document is not easy for inexperienced users. Searching a PC for an application used for calling a scanning apparatus driver is also difficult for the inexperienced users. Accordingly, there is a need to enable users to conveniently manipulate a scanning apparatus, for example, automatic preview or scanning depending on a preset scanning mode in response to a particular event or automatic driving of an application for scanning in response to the particular event.